


笑场

by Shivaa



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivaa/pseuds/Shivaa
Summary: *现背*重度OOC，如果雷到你是我对不起*勿上升真人
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 9





	笑场

李赫宰坐在那把有个舒服靠背的软皮沙发椅上，而李东海跨坐在他腿上。他就这么饶有兴致地看李东海一手抓住他的领带，一手顺着他熨帖的西服缓缓滑落。

那是一条漂亮的、有烫金暗纹的绢面领带，正在李东海的拉扯下微微变形。李赫宰挑了挑眉没说什么。他注视着李东海那随着动作转动的纤细手腕，这手腕相较肌肉饱满的小臂来说有些过于骨感和脆弱，就好像李赫宰心脏里最关键的那一个齿轮转动着——它运动然后带给他生命力。

李东海的另一只手相比之下就显得正经而拘束。它就好像只是鉴定一件高级定制外套一样轻轻顺着缝线的路径滑过，没有给任何一个“重点地区”过多的停留和关注。

李赫宰抬起眼注视着在自己上方的人，微长的刘海因为主人低头的动作而自然下垂，就停留在李赫宰脸庞危险的距离——就好像一根火柴只要离火源再近一点就足以燃烧。李东海垂着眼注视着他，他在李东海眼里看到了大海和星光。

他身上的人表情肃穆，但眼神里有些暗暗的挑逗；一只手有驯服的崇拜，而另一只手又充满力量和征服。

房间里响起了不知名的蓝调音乐，李东海跟着节奏在李赫宰上方微小地摇摆，他轻轻转动着脑袋，变化着角度，仿佛目标只有李赫宰的嘴唇，就等着那一个节拍的到来让双唇准确地贴合。

他们的距离足够近，近到李东海的每一次呼吸从李赫宰脸庞滑过都能在他心里掀起波澜，近到他们的心跳都能融合成和谐的一个节拍变成下一刻到来的倒计时——

然后李东海突然控制不住地笑出声，那双漂亮的眼睛笑成了两条弧线遮盖住星光。他笑到只有靠在李赫宰肩膀上、双手环住对方的脖子才能制住身体的颤动。

李赫宰的声音里带了点愠怒，又有点笑意：“你连勾引我都不会吗？”

李东海在他的肩膀上摇了摇头，头发蹭得他脖颈有些发痒：“我努力了客人。”他的笑变成了尾音里微微的上扬，好像蜜糖一样的滑。

“客人的要求都做不到吗？”李赫宰的嗓音变得冷酷，仿佛常见不过的没有被满足要求的恩客一样。

回应他的是李东海笑累了带着点喘的声音：“您是我的第一位客人呀，赫宰xi”还没等对方回应他又接着大笑起来。

“呀！李东海！”李赫宰猛地站了起来把李东海从他腿上掀下去，被掀下去的人笑到只能扶着对方的肩膀才能勉强站稳，可他还是咯咯笑个不停。

在李赫宰说出更多之前，李东海把他按回座位上坐好。他一边抹着笑出的眼泪一边姿势妩媚地转身，“等一等，等一等，客人大人。让我为您跳一支舞。”然后不等李赫宰反应，他便迅速投入到音乐当中。

那些跳跃的钢琴音符，那些流淌的吉他音符，那些飘扬的口琴音符，都变成了李东海的演出服。他跟着音乐舒展四肢，好像身处随便哪一个二十世纪美国南方的小酒馆。在气氛变得更加正式之前，李东海开始做一些轻浮的动作，他一边扭动着臀部一边背对李赫宰缓缓解开自己的衬衫扣子。光线从那些纤薄的面料穿过，从漂亮的肌肉起伏间流过，在李赫宰的虹膜上投射出一个暧昧的轮廓。他感觉到喉咙发紧，嘴唇发干。刚刚被李东海扯紧的领带好像牛仔的套绳，欲望的绳索将他紧紧束缚。

李赫宰活动着双手慢慢从座椅上站起来，他在等着音乐高潮的到来——到那一刻他会从背后狠狠贴紧李东海，他那骨节分明的有力双手会像铁钳一样扣紧那个放浪舞动的人的髋部以此阻止他的轻浮。李东海一定会发出被惊到的小动物一样的声音，然后别扭地侧过头跟他交换一个吻。他们会一起在音乐里起舞然后互相爱抚，一起变成欲望的奴仆……

但是李东海又笑场了。他本来跟着节奏上下顶动胯部，却突然又“噗哈哈哈”大笑起来，接着开始用屁股写自己的名字。

李赫宰生气地大叫着把李东海一脚踹到了旁边的床上。

他们今天的concept是妓女和恩客。因为李赫宰说想私下里看李东海展现在舞台上、镜头前的那些性感和野性，李东海点点头说好。

他说：“我可是名演员。”

结果现在“名演员”整个人瘫在大床上笑得上气不接下气。李赫宰感觉自己额头青筋跳了跳，不知道李东海到底在笑什么。

他爬到床上用双手和右膝盖制住还在笑着翻过来滚过去的人，一边凶狠地捕捉李东海的嘴唇一边威胁到：“不准笑了。”他的额头抵住李东海的，他看到李东海笑出的眼泪从眼角滑落到被子里，那双还带着笑意的眼睛被泪水浸湿，好像两泓泉水，满满的都是名为“李赫宰”的倒影。他再一次恶狠狠地吻上去然后带点委屈地说道：“你把我们的剧本毁了。”

李东海躺着平复呼吸，顺便接收着李赫宰的爱意。他上下起伏的肋骨又像某种优雅的乐器，薄薄的衬衫欲盖弥彰。他的手抚摸着李赫宰头发短短的后脑勺，感受着那些短发在指尖穿梭的手感，然后停留在李赫宰的后颈处，那里细腻的皮肤令他爱不释手。

李赫宰一定看不到现在自己的表情，就像闹别扭的小鬼一样。李东海想着，这个想法让他的身体里又开始汇聚笑意，但是比起刚刚那些带点羞涩、尴尬和无法抑制的笑；现在取而代之的是一种宠溺和暖意从心口蓬勃而出。他主动回应李赫宰的吻，然后蹭蹭李赫宰的额头“对不起嘛赫宰~”

他的撒娇取悦了李赫宰，火热的气氛又回来了。李赫宰虽然嘴里还是嘟嘟囔囔地说着些什么“你演戏都没有笑场”，却开始抚摸李东海的身体。他们仿佛才通了电的电磁铁，感觉上来了以后又如胶似漆。

两双平时握话筒的手好像带有魔力，在他们彼此的身体上留下了火花和令人心悸的颤动。两个天生擅长跳舞的人仿佛连指尖都会舞蹈，锁骨、腰侧、胸膛都是灵巧手指的舞台。

房间里现在只剩下无人在意的音乐和越发沉重的喘息。李赫宰专心投入到性事里，所有的设定都被他抛到天边，他现在心里眼里只有面前的李东海。他们相伴走过了人生到现在为止的大部分时光，一起走过了世界上大部分的地方。他们在家里、酒店里、演唱会后台的化妆间里、公司的舞蹈训练室里……每一个地方都留下欢爱的回忆。

他爱李东海做爱时候的反应——他会把自己的一切毫无保留地、献祭一般全部给李赫宰，他从来学不会扭捏或者欲擒故纵那一套。李赫宰的每一下重重顶入都会引起他直白的小声惊叫；也不会故作风尘，表现得对这一切得心应手，甚至在李赫宰贴着他耳朵对他说“叫欧巴”的时候从胸膛红到额头。

李东海已经准备好了，浑身赤裸，身上浸出一层薄汗。在橘黄而柔和的灯光下，他就像一颗饱满多汁清纯的桃子，又像一颗熟透了的、艳红的、欲望的石榴。他在等待李赫宰品尝他贯穿他爱他。而李赫宰，永远是最温柔最珍惜他的那个人。无论在他的能力范围内外，他永远不愿意他受任何伤害。

在李赫宰的阴茎前端抵住李东海穴口的时候，他察觉到身下那个小孩的眼里又流出一些狡黠的光芒，一个漂亮的笑容在李东海脸上绽放。李东海微笑着，脸上还有些纯真的羞涩。他像一朵含羞的花蕾，用好像回到19岁时候软软的声音说：“赫宰哥，轻一点，这是我的第一次……呀！”

李赫宰第一次失控地贯穿了他。

李东海感觉自己在云上，又感觉自己在浪里。李赫宰是他在天上的翅膀，是他在浪里的浮木。如果没了李赫宰，他一定活不了。李东海想。

那带些急切、带些莽撞，第一次少了控制的动作让他欲罢不能。李赫宰暗自咬牙的时候，下颌角锋利而又有些不近人情。但那棱角让李东海痴迷。李赫宰给他的总是温柔的拥抱和鼻尖触碰、双眼对视时柔和的线条。而现在全部的李赫宰都是他的了，那个疼爱他的李赫宰和这个为他失控的李赫宰。

他们还有无数个日夜可以去实现每一个concept，而名演员李东海暗自心想，这会是他最后一次笑场。


End file.
